disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Nashville Resort's Halloween Horror Nights (Mason Attractions version)
Universal'' ''Nashville Resort's Halloween Horror Nights '''(or '''UNR's Halloween Horror Nights) event''' occurs every night on Halloween season from September 13 to November 3rd at Universal'' ''Nashville Resort. It is equivalent to Halloween Horror Nights event. The event sets in three theme parks such as '''Universal Studios Tennessee (as Haunted Hollywood), Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee '''(as '''Islands of Fear) and Universal Metazoa Tennessee '''(as '''Savage Safari) which opens one at the time every year. It consists horror attractions based on Universal IPs and licensed characters. Parks [[Universal Studios Tennessee (Mason Attractions version)|'Universal Studios Tennessee']]' - Haunted Hollywood' Overlays * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure '''(Takes place at Fear Factor Live) '- A live show based on the Bill & Ted movies. * '''Terror Tram' ' '(Takes place at Studio Tour)' ' * Halloween Rip Ride Rockit '''(Takes place at Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit) '- * '''Rocky Horror Picture Show: A Tribute '(Takes place at Hollywood Horror Make-up Show!) - There’s a light on over at the Frankenstein place. Join the wildest group this side of Transylvania as they present a live tribute to the cult classic film. * Ghostbusters Spooktacular (Takes place at Lights! Camera! Action!) - TBA * Scared Shrekless '(Takes place at Shrek 4-D!) - TBA * '''Jack’s Recurring Carange Nightmare Circus '(Takes place at Annie: The Musical) - Jack is back! Along with his loyal gang of deranged disciples, and his companion in carnage, Chance. Remember, Jack always has the last. And Jack's on the hunt for his next batch of killer acts. '''Scarezones * All Nite Die-In '(Takes place at the Production Central/Hollywood) '''Map Info:'The Enter a deserted drive-in theater that showed nothing but slasher films. Peek behind the screen and you may find yourself on the set of The Director’s latest “slasherpiece. * '''Thriller Night (Takes place at Far Far Away) Map Info: TBA * Purple Minion Apoclyspe '''(Takes place at Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood) '''Map Info: TBA * Psychoscarepy: Breakout '(Takes place at New York City and Broadway) '''Map Info: '''The criminally insane inmates of Shadybrook Asylum have escaped and stumbled upon a Halloween Block party in the streets of New York. They quickly decide they’d kill for some costumes of their own. * '''Family Guy Fright Halloween '(Takes place at Quahog) '''Map Info: TBA. * Invasion! (Takes place at Sci-Fi City) Map Info: The year is 1955, and a UFO has crashed onto the wharf. Their goal: to conduct experiments upon you to prepare to invade Earth. * The Purge: Election Year '''(Takes place at San Fransisco) '''Map Info: TBA. * Jeffy's Mom's Revenge! '''(Takes place at SuperMarioLogan World!) '''Map Info: TBA * TreeHouse of Horror Carnival (Takes place at Springfield U.S.A) Map Info: TBA * Robots Attack '''(Takes place at Sonic Green Hill Zone) '''Map Info: TBA * The Deathly Hallows '''(Takes place at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Diagon Alley) '''Map Info: TBA * Blackest Night (Takes place at DC Nation) Map Info: Far from the damned wastelands of Death. Deceased Superheroes and their Arch-Nemeses have been brought back to life with the Power of the Black Lanterns. But Survive the Rampage of Black hand And Nekron. * Twisted Cartoon Studio '''(Takes place at Looney Tunes Central) '''Map Info: TBA. Houses/Mazes * Friday the 13th - Survive from the attack of Jason. * RUN- RUN took place within a sinister and haphazard "game show", an intricate labyrinth made from junkyard refuse, designed and built by Eddie himself. The contestants? The guests. The grand prize? Getting out alive. The rule? Only one...RUN * IT (2017) '- TBA * '''Horror Nights Nightmares Re-Visted Past '-''' '''Come face to face with your worse HALLOWEEN HORROR NIGHTMARES... The Director, The Caretaker, Eddie, ,The Storyteller , The Usher and Jack are all waiting to take you on a little stroll down Memory Lane. Spend a little quality time "behind-the-scenes" with your favorite icon of Halloween Horror Nights past - they're waiting for you on the very sets that made them infamous...up close, and this time it's personal. * '''SAW: Game Over - For years you have come to celebrate Halloween and to witness the weakness of others. The only way to gain redemption for this voyeuristic obsession is to truly know what it means to bleed, to feel weak; to experience pain. Jigsaw will give you this experience. Happy Halloween. Let the games begin'' '' * American Horror Story '- Relive scene after scene of sinister threats from Murder House, Freak Show, and Hotel in this extensive, terrifying house. * '''Black Hand '- Beware the Leader of the Black Lanterns as He sends the Most Terrifying Undead You ever seen like Superman to Ice and Survive Flash's Speed * '''Sausage Party: Dinnertime (note: all of the f-bomb words and other very strong bad words are censored to keep the haunted house PG-13 rating, unlike the movie, it is also a horror comedy haunted house like the This Is The End haunted house in Universal Studios Hollywood in 2015) Map Info: TBA * A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dreamwalkers - Welcome to 1428 Em Street. Trapped in a walking dream state by a new sleep-enhancing drug. Freddy Krueger chases you through vicious nightmares you can’t wake up * Stranger Things -''' Map Info: TBA * 'Once Upon a Mattress Vintage Massacare '- A abonded theatre in the Poccino Mountains have the ghosts of the original Once Upon a Mattress from 1959 are turned out to be psycho killers. * 'Junior's Birthday Party Maze '- Bowser Junior is having a birthday party at a vintage Chuck E. Cheese's! What could possibly go wrong? * '''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared - TBA * The Candyman '- TBA * '''Chucky: Friends till' the End '- Ever wonder what happens when good toys go bad? Chuckyhas been hard at work, tinkering with your favorite childhood playthings. Nothing is what it seems as you step inside and experience what its like to live in Chucky’s world. This is no Child’s Play * '''The Shining - Jack Torrance becomes winter caretaker at the isolated Overlook Hotel in Colorado, hoping to cure his writer's block. He settles in along with his wife, Wendy, and his son, Danny, who is plagued by psychic premonitions. As Jack's writing goes nowhere and Danny's visions become more disturbing, Jack discovers the hotel's dark secrets and begins to unravel into a homicidal maniac hell-bent on terrorizing his family. * TBA Rides Open At The Event * Twister Ride It Out * Enchanted Airways * Magic Potion Spin * Puss In Boots’ Giant Journey * Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride * The Revenge of the Mummy * Subway Coaster * Once Upon a Mattress: The Ride 4D * Once On This Island: Battle Fumes * Wicked Broom Coaster * Phantom of The Opera Theater * Peter's Clam Around * Stewie & Brian's Adventure * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbara * The SuperMarioLogan Ride * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts * Space Fantasy: The Ride * Men in Black: Alien Attack * Battlestar Galactica * T2-3D: Battle Across Time * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark * Back to the Future: Time Twist * Sonic Spinball * Tails' Tornado Planes * Amy's Hammer Swings * Knuckles' Power Tower * Shadow the Hedgehog * The Simpsons Ride * Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl * Stu's Disco Coaster * Bart's Skatepark Spin * Justice League: The First Battle * Green Lantern: The Unlimited Mission * Superman: Escape from Krypton * Batman The Ride * Joker's Crazy Drop * Aquaman's Dive Coaster * Justice League: Battle for Metropolis * The Lego Batman Ride * Wonder Woman 5D: Amazon War * Suicide Squad: Sucker for Pain * Teen Titans GO!: Rise of Slade * Titan's Tower Drop * Robin Flyers * Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster * Beast Boy's Twrils * Starfire Flight * Raven's Azarath Boat Adventure * The CW Superheroes: Bonds Across Time Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee - Islands of Fear Overlays * South Park: Cartman Stan,Kyle,& Kenny's Halloween Adventure Map Info:'''Party on as Eric Cartman,Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick return to skewer the biggest names in politics, show business and pop culture and save Terrance and Phillip from Mothers Against Canada as you twist and turn through the track . Not recommended for minors.(Takes place at Breadwinners Thrill Extreme) * '''TBA Scarezones * Port of Evil '(Takes place at Port of Entry) * '''WWE Fright Raw '(Takes place at WWE Wrestlemania Island) * 'Boo-ville '(Takes place at Suess Landing) * 'The Deathly Hallows '(Takes place at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Hogsmeade) * 'Nickelodeon Under Seige! '(Takes place at Nickelodeon Slime City) '''Map Info: Plankton Finally Got The Secret Formula And Mr Krabs Is Frozen and all the Nickelodeon villains Runs Free And all the Bikini Bottom Fish are Brainwashed By Plankton.And The Nicktoon Villain's rules The Nickelodeon Universe And Broken Cars, Smoke and Fire And statues of Plankton are in the City and the Universe is under Attack and release some dark most fearing creature's ever. * Treaks and Foons '(Takes place at Toon Lagoon) * '''Cartoon Network Nightmare at the Network '(Takes place at Cartoon Network Central) '''Houses/Mazes * Town Sqaure of Tortured Souls '''- TBA * '''Screamhouse * Scary Tales * Wrestlemonsters *'Maximum Plankton 3D' - Venture into the Chum Bucket Where The Brainwashed Bikini Bottom Fish And The Nicktoon Villain's Will Attack You and its the end of the road for you (Takes place at Nickelodeon Soundstage/Plankton Warehouse) * TBA Rides Open At The Event * Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic! ''' * '''WWE Road Trip * Wrestlemania SmackDown * Pile Driver * Caro-Seuss-el * One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Flight of the Hippogrif * Invader Zim: The Ride * Nickelodeon Slime Cars * Nickelodeon 90's Wheel * Rocko's Modern Life Road Trip Madness * Orange Streak * South Park: Cartman Stan,Kyle,& Kenny's Halloween Adventure '''(HHN overlay of Breadwinners Thrill Extreme) * '''Splat-O-Sphere * Avatar Airbender * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast! * The Load House Loud Chase * My Life as A Teenage Robot Journey Though Cluster Prime * Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls * The Amazing Ride of Gumball * The Amazing World of Gumball 4D * Steven Universe: Gem Spin * Powerpuff Triple Tower * Over the Garden Wall: Play Area * Regular Show Coaster [[Universal Metazoa Tennessee|'Universal Metazoa Tennessee']]' - Savage Safari' Overlays * Universal Metazoa Trailway Savage '(Takes place at Universal Metazoa Trailway) * '''Exotic Fright Gardens '(Takes place at Exotic Gardens) * '''Jellyfish Fields at Night (Takes place at Jellyfish Fields) * Jurassic Park River Adventure in the Dark '(Takes place at Jurassic Park River Adventure) * '''Dracula's Bat Attack '(Takes place at Dracula's Lair of Bats) * '''The Web of the Black Widow (Takes place at House of Bugs) * TBA Scarezones * Poachers * Cannibals * Jurassic Park Extinction * TBA Houses/Mazes * TBA Rides Open At The Event * Jumanji: The Wild 4D Experience * The Legend of The African Sasquatch * Mokele-Mbembe - The Legendary Animal * Journey to Madagascar * King Julien's Beach Party-Go-Round! * Flight of the Dragon * Kung Fu Panda: The Emperor's Quest * Quetzalcoatl * Rio: A Bird's Journey * JAWS: The Ride * Jaws Alive * Splatoon: Turf War Spin * Octo Valley Mission * Open Season: Wild Rapid Run! * SpyroSpin * Skylanders: Kaos Revenge * Spyro the Dragon 4D * The Legend of Spyro: Malefor's Fury * SpongeBob's Great Jellyfish Rescue * Sandy's Rocket Coaster * Mrs. Puff's Boating School * Spongebob's Super Splashing Ride * Rock Bottom Plunge * T-Rex Rampage! * The Flying Dinosaur * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall * Journey Through The Land Before Time * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure * Dino-Vision 3D * Petrie's Flight * The Land Before Time Midway! * Encounter of the Planet of the Apes * Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase * Thylacine * add attractions Halloween Horror Nights Maze/Haunted House Locations Universal Studios Tennessee * TBA. Universal’s Islands Of Adventure Tennessee * TBA. Universal Metazoa Tennessee * TBA. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Category:Halloween Category:Universal events